


Killjoys

by idoesntshine



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ADRENALINE KAI, ANGEL BEOMGYU, Alternate Universe, DEVIL YEONJUN, Dystopian, KILLER SOOBIN, Killjoys AU, M/M, MCR KILLJOY'S INSPIRED, SOLDIER TAEHYUN, TAEHYUN SUPERIOR, TXT X KILLJOYS, Violence, beomjun - Freeform, binkai, bts - Freeform, bts side characters, huebin, killers, killjoys, sookai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: "the world is ugly," he said. hands reaching to kai's face gently damping the cotton to his bleeding cheeks.kai looked at him, the face of the knight that saved him, who's armour shows no emotion. but hueningkai likes it better than those fake smiles. kai looked at the boy and thoughtyou're beautiful to me.-WELCOME KILLJOYS! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.in which 5 boys came together to chase one THING.will they make it alive? or will they be trapped together in a world where it is always chaos?





	1. Chapter 1

░▒▓█ **WELCOME KILLJOYS** █▓▒░

_This fanfiction is inspired by MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE'S KILLJOYS, it is not the same but with reference._

_these are my characters of ' **KILLJOY** '_

_also, this is not created to insult or ruin the image of TXT members, this is purely fictional_

 

[MUSIC PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5xIcfVLTbziAKzWitq39Tp)

 

 **SOME GUIDE:**  

**FREAKS:**

People who don't have heartbeats or live without actually 'LIVING'

**KILLJOYS:**

People who have heartbeats

**BATTERY CITY:**

A city controlling freaks or people into living without a heart and sacrificing it instead for the city to keep on going killing people

**DESTROYA:**

The 'GOD' of freaks (heartbeat eater) and the 'MONSTER' of killjoys

**ZONE 6:**

An old ZONE used to be a property of killjoys but FREAKS raided it

**ZONES:**

Homes of KILLJOYS

 

_learn throughout reading the story!_

 

░


	2. Chapter 2

_░▒▓█_   **PROLOGUE**

_hueningkai wished to the moon_

  
he thought that instead to the stars the moon will attract the brightest light to grant his wishes. in his room kneeled numb bruised knees on the floor. he closed his eyes as his hand clasp together. he whispered, “ _l_ _et me be loved_.” then stare at the lonely sky.

 _how would it feel like to be alive?_   every day he only stayed in his room and his mother would say **“smile prettily for us my dear, like the doll we want you to be.”**  and all day he'd sit and _smile_ through _tears_ flow down his eyes.

when his parents let him go to school, he thought _finally!_   he can be free but everyone at school acts the same. you have to listen and smile and if you don't _you're different_ and if you're different you don't belong and _he doesn't._

hueningkai had enough of it all, the life he's forced to be in. he doesn't feel anything, why does he have a script for every day to speak? why does he have to follow a routine just to have their approval that he did well? _w_ _ho is he in this unknown world?_

 _he remembered the basement,_  
_he forgot to smile that day,_  
_his mother said he's useless._  
 _so his father took out a knife_

_and forced a smile to his face._

hueningkai thought it is over.

  
until he came.

a boy with a sword, like a fairy tale dream a knight in shining armor to rescue him. although screams could be heard hueningkai did not hear a thing, his blurry sight straight focused on how the boy ended lives to save his.

and once their eyes met, hueningkai felt his heart  _beat_

and that has never happened before.

the boy helped him from the chair, took him away from that broken home and hueningkai's glad that the boy did not ask anything to him.

and when he was put down in bed, the boy came in with a first aid kit took care of his bloody ugly face, he looked tiredly at him.

he was feeling weak, hueningkai couldn't speak. the boy held his hand while cleaning the blood off the wound on his cheeks then stitching it up, hueningkai only felt numb.

“they opened this far? does it hurt still?” he asked, and hueningkai shook his head no. the boy put on ointment on cotton before staring at him.

it was the moment when the boy looked serious.

 _"the world is ugly,"_ he said. hands reaching to kai's face gently damping the cotton to his bleeding cheeks.

kai looked at him. the face of the knight that saved him, who's in armor that shows no emotion. but hueningkai likes it better than those fake smiles. kai looked at the boy and thought

_you're beautiful to me._

“and tomorrow, there will be more a lot of them,” he said.

“them?”

“freaks they're not like us, their heart does not beat like ours... well in your case, you're not like them anymore."

hueningkai held his chest and looked at him who stared right back and suddenly kai felt electricity attack his heart. _It wants to get out!_  how could eyes make someone's heart beat like that with just a look?

“what.. what is your name?”

“i'm soobin.”

“hueningkai.”

soobin nodded his head, “remember to protect your heart,” soobin said looking at him.

“i will never let them get close to it.” his hand pressed on hueningkai's chest to his heart as it beats and hueningkai felt like it beat faster than before.

“you'll have to control it too,” soobin said. “since we're going to be together all the time.”

hueningkai suddenly felt happy, he couldn't stop himself to smile. soobin smirked and reached to caress his cheeks. “don't smile hard like that, your stitches might pop up.”

hueningkai immediately poker-faced and soobin laughed. “right, that's good.”

“hueningkai did well?” Hueningkai smiled again then pokerfaced when he realized he's smiling again.

“now go to sleep, we'll move away from here.” the boy was about to stand up when kai held his hand to stop, he took it with his and placed it on his heart again.

“what about yours?”

“mines weak for now.”

kai pressed his hand on soobin's heart, then it started to beat. kai smiled again, heart feeling full.

“hueningkai will protect soobin's too!” he said.

“i know.”

they stayed together that night, in one bed 10 inches apart, soobin's back facing him.

hueningkai looks at him, he doesn't know why but he wants to be closer so he did. 10 inches no longer. he wants to hug him, but he chooses not to.

being close is enough, how could this be so unfamiliar but feels like home?

_he thinks the moon finally answered him that night._


	3. Chapter 3

░▒▓ _ **█ Chapter 1 █**_

__

in summer mostly the **freaks** or  _them_ go out on vacation somewhere in battery city and leave the _zones_ away where **Killjoys** live.

killjoys often take this advantage to steal from the _freaks,_ since they're like rogues without homes, beggars and poor just because they're different but it didn't make them feel low of themselves. zone 6 was killjoy's till it was raided, so what is there to fear?

soobin took a bite of his ice cream as he waits for hueningkai to pick up some clothes in a shop they sneaked in to steal daily supplies.

it has been a week since they've been together and hueningkai came a bit of annoying for soobin who hates socializing and communicating. hueningkai _ALWAYS_  asking him things and always talk to him, but the boy is innocent so he tolerates it at least.

he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked around to see kai, smiling. _See I told him to not smile because his stitches-_ his thoughts stopped as he realizes kai is wearing a wedding veil, smiling the younger asks "hyung, marry me?" and soobin immediately looked away trying to not let his cheeks go up.

"we don't have money for that," he said, looking around and picks a cap before giving it to kai who takes it in his hands.

"but it looks pretty on me!" kai whines, who stares at the cap for a second before blinking at soobin as he tilts his head "we don't pay right?"

soobin pretends to hear something "sshh," kai is too innocent to understand that they're 'stealing' and soobin doesn't have in him to explain.

"someone might be in here," he says, pretending to look around avoiding kai's curious eyes.

he sighs when kai tapped his shoulder again. "what now?" he asks boringly.

“do you think they can have their heartbeats back?” kai asks, the boy puts yet another yellow toned hoodie on his bag.

soobin has noticed that the younger always choose yellow, brown, blue and green and they're all hoodies.

he took the yellow hoodie and put it back on the hanger. “i don't think so from the past everyone tried to gain their heartbeats back but destroya killed them, you're the only one I've encountered” he answers.

he looks at kai to see his reaction, but the boy doesn't even have any reaction other than focusing on the hoodie.

kai took the yellow hoodie again “don't put them back,” he pouts, soobin rolls his eyes.

“it's all you wear! my eyes are sore already.” kai pouts again, so Soobin gave up and picks it up to hand it over to Hueningkai who smiles. “stop smiling.”

“but my stitches are fine now,” he answers.

soobin knows its not for the stitches he wants him to stop for, its for his heartbeat.

“hyung, the radio is on.”

“turn it on quickly and take out your gun,” he says, kai nods and they both went out the shop and get in their car, soobin turns the engine immediately as kai turns the radio on.

 

 

 _“wassoup killjoys! it's your j-hope! today we lost another family, a fellow killjoy **d** **etonator** was caught by freaks, his last words were ' **fuck destroya'** before he's gone, LEGEND TILL THE END."_ the radio speaks.

"who's j-hope?"

"he's an unknown messenger, we don't know where he got connections from but we're glad he's here. he helps."

"detonator?"

"one of us." kai nods his head, he's still learning from everything. since he just turned as a killjoy a week ago, he learned a bit about how the 'freaks' work and that HE WAS one.

the radio continues _"zone 5 is going to be at war soon and they're targetting someone from them who turned, a fellow freak that heart started to beat."  k_ ai looked at soobin who's focusing on the road and still listening to the radio information.

_"destroya might visit us soon, so prepare your guns and weapons never surrender and fight what's ours. J-HOPE OUT."_

as the radio stop, the car was parked in a garage. soobin immediately opens and lets hueningkai out of the car too. once they're inside the house soobin closes the door.

"we're leaving this place," he says, kai stares at him questioningly. "they're coming here for you."

"me? why?"

"your heartbeat, destroya can feel it. "

kai held his heart "it's not beating today." he says, soobin held out his hand to touch Kai's chest and feel it pump. "it only does when I am close to you."

"why is that?"

soobin didn't answer instead, he looks away. "pack your things, we're going zone 4."

soobin wishes it's easy to tell him everything that goes on in this world. why destroya exists, why do killjoys kill and most importantly why does kai's heart _beats_ for him, and his for him back? but soobin didn’t understand much of anything either. running away from everything is now tiring for him, he kept doing this ever since he almost gave up but he didn't. not now, not when this boy is with him.

 

 

when soobin starts driving kai didn't ask anything anymore. he thought maybe hueningkai never really cares about anything. after all, that's one of the characteristics of a _freak._ They're just living not thinking they kill without feeling, torture without a purpose or meaning and that's why soobin hates them but he doesn't think he'll hate Kai.

he took a glance of the boy who's eyes on the window, staring at the pink colored sky eyes fluttering and seems to be just chilling in there.

"what would you do if someone kills you?" he asks him, hueningkai didn't move from his position, humming at the question.

"when i was about to die that night, all I think about is that maybe its time," kai replies and soobin focuses on the road again but still listening. "but ever since meeting you hyung, i want to stay."

he reaches to find hueningkai's hand who held him tightly, he didn't reply.

"i think i like being here." kai continues "is it okay that i am here?"

it sounds like he's asking if he should have his heartbeat.

"yeah, we can't do anything about it. you're here."

kai smiles at him, his peripheral vision only could see through.

"oh, someones in the middle of the road." soobin immediately stopped the engine, he looked ahead and saw someone in the middle of the road.

"what the fuck." soobin squints his eyes, there's some weird ass person with a  _halo?_ and scythe. could that be a killjoy? or a freak? or destroya? 

"is that a freak?" kai asks him.

"i don't think so," soobin unbelts himself "stay here." he hops off the car and locks it with his keys, afraid that maybe Destroya sends something different to get kai.

 

once he got closer, he took out his gun and focuses on the back of that said person. the aim was pointed on the head, where a halo is placed. soobin breathes in-

"hello there!" the guy suddenly teleported infront of him that made soobin fall down.

the guy was smiling big, wearing a black and yellow jacket with a tattoo on his fist. "i'm yeonjun! you must be a killjoy am I right?" 

soobin reaches for his gun but yeonjun laughs and picks the gun and he points to his head and **_BANG_.**

soobin's squinted eyes opened slowly to see the weird _Yeonjun_ still there smirking at him, the gun in his hand still. "i'm a devil!" he introduced with a big smile.

"a what?"

soobin has never encountered someone other than a killjoy or a freak, but also hueningkai exists someone he's not sure if a killjoy or a freak and now THIS?. _what is happening?_


	4. Chapter 4

_█ **Chapter 2** █  
_

 

soobin sat bolt upright and took the gun, shooting yeonjun again on the head but the bullets didn't go through instead it fell as if the face is just a wall.

"dude i can't get hit by those," the evil says with an irritated tone, scratching their head. soobin continues to glare at him, the evil mutters something  _"kids these days."_

"alright, i'll slit your head with my sword instead" soobin took out his sword and yeonjun is shooketh when he moves and slices off his head but his head didn't fell and no blood is splattered.  

"what the fuck?" he muttered angrily ane confuse, he have nothing else to fight if that evil is unnafected of weapon, so he put back his sword as a defeat.

yeonjun laughs before turning his face serious, "i'm not here to fight, actually I'm your guardian."

"my what?"

"i'm your guardian evil!" he says enthusiastically with a smile on his face as if he didn't just try to shoot him and slice his head earlier.

"your family signed a contract to my father to take care of you once you die," he continues looking at him with beaming eyes.

also, his scythe just stayed on his back and his bat was just in his hand the whole time. soobin thought maybe he isn't harmful, just annoying.

"i'm not dead," soobin took a step back, about to leave. "and i don't need a guardian."

"your friend back in the car is trouble." the evil says, making him stop on his tracks.

"destroya will not just get him, he will also kill you."

"i will protect him."

"you're not that powerful."

soobin felt offended and looks at the evil who's smirking at him, he glares at him again and kills him in his imagination.

"only angels can hurt me." the evil speaks.

soobin gives up, "you're nonsense, goodbye." then he start walking back to the car but is still followed by the evil yeonjun.

he ignored him, soobin doesn't have enough time to tolerate evils and shits when time is running. hueningkai must've has been worried too, that kid wouldn't let him be away for even like 5 minutes.

once he opens the car, hueningkai jumps off the car and tackle him making both of them fall on the ground. “soobin hyung!” the younger cries, hugging him.

“oh,” yeonjun who is just behind them looks at them weirdly and his tone of voice seems to be not surprised at all. “he's the one? i thought he'd be not.. a kid.” or maybe surprised a bit.

“kai, get off,” soobin pushed kai off him, not even bothering to lift them both _._

once both of them stood up from the ground, kai looks at yeonjun "who is he?"

"hello!" yeonjun greets “my name is yeonjun! I'm soobin's guardian evil.”

“soobin hyung's guardian?”

“yeah, your hyung is a very bad boy.”

“don't tell him stuffs," soobin opens the car not minding the two at all,  _damn_  now he have  **two**  irritating shits with him? and stuck with them?  _god_ , what are you doing?

 _oh_  yeah.. he cannot communicate with God.

"eeew!" yeonjun whines, eyes wide open with disgust "what is this?!" pointing at their old brown-ish car.

“shut up,” he says, getting kai to enter their car who obliges easily fitting himself on the passenger seat, with his typical  _stitch about to pop off_  smile but Soobin just let him be, he's tired. 

“we're leaving before destroya could come after us,” soobin says hopping in the car. “bye.”

“wait! I can't leave you alone.”

“i don't need you.”

“well, I will still follow you anywhere.”

soobin took a deep breath, his mind has been burning these weeks ever since hueningkai entered his life. he's supposed to be chilling at home right now not having any problems and wait his life to end.

but  _no!_  this has to happen, a _freak_  boy that heart  **beats**  for him and 'his' evil guardian who's annoying as hell more than the other kid. but what can he do? he couldn't just leave hueningkai alone, he doesn't think so he can. The kid will cry or something.. and also-

“fine,” he says making yeonjun smile wide. “but only because you can be used as a shield.”

“rude! I have my fighting skills and I'm hot.” the evil speaks with much confidence.

“you literally had the experience earlier arent i cool?” soobin ignored him and just let him in the car.

once yeonjun finally took a seat from the backseat, soobin turned on the engine and drives. soobin  _prays_ that everything will go well, or just let them go through zone 4 safely at least. no more disturbance or some shit happening.

the moment of silence in soobin's life was cut off when hueningkai giggles.

“i can't believe demons exist.” the younger says, smiling and boy soobin is so done with him. kai's stitches could pop off soon enough and Soobin will be the one doing the stitches his fingers already got a lot of cuts because of it.

“yeah, we exist.”

“i've only heard about demons at school..”

“don't you read comics?”

“comics..?”

“boy I'm not even a human but I had more childhood fun than you? damn.”

“my parents only made me sit at home and smile.”

“the wh—”

"he was a freak, freaks who lives like zombies to killjoys with heartbeats also will you two shut up? I can't focus driving.” soobin sighs, the two with him went silent giving each other looks.

“your boyfriend is no fun,” yeonjun whispers to hueningkai making him giggle and soobin is about to burst. "just kidding!"

"we're not together," he mutters, and thus he couldn't focus on drive thinking about ways to kill his guardian and sighs. 

 

the sun sets and they're almost at the end of zone 5 to zone 4. soobin could just pass out now if he wants too but there is no much time left. he thought of visiting his trusty hyung  _'flash rays'_  who is one of the most famous killjoys that he could just face the freaks and they'd be stuck, he's that handsome.

but soobin is skeptical about that the said killjoy could reject them, he doesn't know who to approach for help anymore.

he sighs and looks at hueningkai who fell asleep, head against the window. It was just a few minutes of staring, soobin focused on the road again carefully driving off so he wouldn't disturb him. hueningkai is so lucky, not stressing about everything at all.

“you can just leave him you know?” yeonjun speaks as if he just had read what's on his head. soobin almost forgot that yeonjun is there with them at the back of the car he became silent once kai fell asleep who probably got bored with his _'angel & devil'_ stories.

“and I can also just leave you,” he replies, yeonjun scoffs and smirk it's kind of offending for soobin that yeonjun didn't much react about what he said at all. he can see him through the rear mirror and he looks annoying to him.

“you kept me because i am useful to keep him safe.” yeonjun says, and soobin focuses on the road again.

“right.”

“you're in real trouble choi soobin,” yeonjun says like he's the voice of his consciousness that he needs all this time, but maybe he is probably why he's his guardian but why only exist now?

“what are you risking for?” yeonjun asks again.

soobin glances at the boy beside him, the delicate  _lovely_  freak that is sleeping whom he met amidst of his escape but now he's here running away again. He remembered that night the first time he met him, blood everywhere and tears his eyes. he never has seen a freak cry and his eyes...

"stop talking he might wake up." he says, ignoring the evil who's grinning at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_█ Chapter 3 █_

 

in this world where people are desperate to live some people have to sacrifice their feelings and disregard it as if it doesn't exist and it almost stopped being to. it worked though, soobin ignore his guilt whenever he kills people, he ignores their cries and pleads. because if he shows empathy it'll just bite him and those people are destroya's puppets that will kill him if he stop to take a minute to think.

he have to ignore happiness and throw it away, who has time for that? when they're all dying anyway? everyone dies and so will their laughs and memories so its better to continue without it at least you wont feel bad to continue without it. everybody is temporary and so is happiness.

and everything hurts but it stopped being physically so, even soobin couldn't cry anymore because this is how he live now. he's a killjoy that dont get involve, a killjoy doesn't care, even if it hurts they have to run and fight. they will never be like them.

“we're here." soobin gently shakes hueningkai who yawns and stretch his arms. soobin looked at him for a minute before looking back at yeonjun who's in the back.

“where are we? that's some big ass pink house,” yeonjun commented “im not judging though, its cute.” the three of them stood outside, hueningkai rubs his eyes whilst holding onto soobin's arms, soobin let him do so since hueningkai will probably fall to the ground if he dont, he's that sleepy.

they looked at the house in front of them “this is the bangtan house.”

the heroes of zones bangtan sonyeondan, they're popular for beating powerful freaks soldiers and they always kept killjoy's safe. if a zone will be raided they're the heroes that will come to save the day. although recently from the battle of zone 6 unfortunately a member died; detonator , as j-hope the DJ reported awhile back.

soobin knocked on the front door which opened instantly, revealing a pink haired man with a big smile “soobin!” the man greeted, “who's with you?”

soobin knows about him since he had been here for a while when he was alone, the heroes are also teachers they teach to fight, specially detonator who passed away. soobin wonders how are the others coping, but of course adrenaline keeps smiling...he always do.

“hello adrenaline,” soobin bowed. he had always showing respect to them they're life saviours and honestly without them soobin would have been already dead. he's nothing compare to them yet the man in front of him is chuckling at him.

“you giant kid! i always told you to just call me jimin,” jimin said pointing his finger at him like his height is offending. soobin scratch the back of his neck unable to think of what to reply the elder do always tell him address them by real names but soobin felt weird with it.

“just come on in,” jimin opened the door wide for them to go inside. the pink carpeted floor, figurines and high ceiling of the mansion house left yeonjun in awe, hueningkai on the other hand is still half asleep beside soobin who had to drag him.

jimin made the three of them sit on the sofa as he leave to call jin. whilst waiting, hueningkai finally gain his consciousness from sleepiness. “w-where, what? who— why?!” the younger speaks in confusion.

soobin looks at hueningkai who seemed panicked, eyes bulging at the place they're in. “are we in a hello kitty or barbie house?” hueningkai asks looking at him for answers but he only face palmed.

yeonjun speaks on his other side, “nah i bet its just a really amazing interior, also do you think they have some cake? i could swallow a whole right now.” and as that said hueningkai and yeonjun's stomach synchronized as it grumble in hunger, making both of them laugh

soobin who's in the middle of them somehow felt out of place and unrelated “behave please.” he said with a stern voice the two stopped laughing.

“we're just hungry dude.”

“you are a devil how the heck can you feel hunger?”

“hyung my stomach is growling too.”

“just behave and sit still.”

“why?”

soobin sighs, “flash rays is a high ranked strict guy, he doesnt like any dirt, stupidity, lame or boring,”

“what?!”

the three of them was surprised when suddenly another man came to appear in front of them wearing pink sweater and looks exhausted from the big bag under his eyes. it is indeed flash rays or kim seokjin with a glare and arms crossed in front of them.

“what did you said about me? young man?” he said looking directly at soobin. hueningkai clutched his shirt from behind, yeonjun is doing nothing in particular still being new from this world.

thankfully jimin butted in, “jin he's was complimenting you!” jimin laughs. “also besides its soobin with his friends.”

soobin stood up and bowed, beside him is hueningkai who follows and bows too whilst arm still holding on to his and yeonjun is still sat on the couch, soobin have to give him a death glare which made yeonjun sigh and stood up to bow too thankfully.

“well, i thought you were talking shit about me since you said my name without handsome in the same sentence,” jin spoke. eyes burrowed with strict, soobin bit his lips in nervousness.

“im sorry,” he apologizes, if there's a hero that soobin admires the most. it is flash rays or in personal name seokjin. soobin may not have emotions and feelings but soobin looks up to this guy the most and he will do anything to be recognized by him.

“you are handsome seokjin hyung.” soobin said flatly without a tone but it made seokjin grin and laugh.

“oh i knew! no need to tell!” jin laughs, “you hear that minnie? he's complimenting me.”

“how unfair! you only do this for jin hyung.” jimin pouts, his arms crossed wiping fake tears away in over reacting way.

soobin looked down he really doesn't want to deal with this right now jimin and jin are always like this towards him. he have always been with the two but somehow he feels distant towards adrenaline no matter how he always talks to him and jin who he doesn't even remember his face is the one he felt closes to.

hueningkai unlocks his arms around soobin's before walking closer to jimin, “actually you are very beautiful!” hueningkai said with a smile.

jimin gasped and looked at hueningkai, oh soobin knows what will happen next. jimin jumped and hugged hueningkai who catches him luckily jimin squeel “how adorable! you are my son now.”

“wow humans are so weird.” yeonjun spoke, soobin agrees with him with a nod.

finally, jimin calmed down from uwu-ing the child, so much for jin's embarrassment but jimin told him he's much more embarrassing and before they choke each other to death seokjin stopped and asked about soobin's sudden visit with strangers.

“j-hope reported that zone 5 is soon to be raided so we came here immediately and we have no place to stay so i'm hoping you'll let us to.” he answered, soobin really hopes the two will let them and there's a fat chance they'll do since they all treat soobin like their child but it is unsure about the other two a devil and a freak with him.

jin hums, understanding their situation he nod his head before reaching for his teacup and taking a sip also a metaphor that he wants some tea “well first we would like to get to know these two,” he said. eyes staring darkly at hueningkai “who are you?”

soobin felt hueningkai's hand shake as if blood came rushing his vein, hueningkai is afraid. flash rays have that power a reason why he's high ranked and its because flash rays doesn't need a weapon to kill, he kills a freak with a look.

and that made soobin felt something inside of him he looked at hueningkai who's sweating badly, hands still shaking. with the rate of his heart loud beating soobin could hear it, he decided to hold hueningkai' hand tightly.

“im a—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please help me and comment if theres errors or mistakes specially in grammar as it is not my first language 😫 i take constructive critisism too! i'll update sooner!!!
> 
> also lets hope for TXT's fast recovery
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU💚


End file.
